Recently manufactured vehicles are equipped with a special system called On-Board Diagnostic II (OBD II). OBD II monitors all engine and drive train sensors and actuators for shorts, open circuits, lazy sensors and out-of-range values as well as values that do not logically fit with other power train data. Thus, OBD II keeps track of all of the components responsible for emissions and when one of them malfunctions, it signals the vehicle owner by illuminating a Maintenance Indicator Lamp (MIL), such as a check engine indicator. It also stores Diagnostic Trouble Codes (DTCs) designed to help a technician find and repair the emission related problems. OBD II also specifies the means for communicating diagnostic information to equipment used in diagnosing, repairing and testing the vehicle.
An illuminated MIL means that the OBD II system has detected a problem that may cause increased emissions above the Federal Guidelines. A blinking MIL indicates a severe engine misfire that can damage the catalytic converter. The MIL is reserved for emission control and monitored systems and may not be used for any other purpose. The “Check Engine,” “Service Engine Soon” or other “engine symbol” message is typically used as an MIL indicator.
The Clean Air Act of 1990 requires inspection and maintenance (I/M) programs to incorporate OBD II testing as part of a vehicle's emissions inspection program. When fully implemented, 1996 and newer model year vehicles registered in a required emission test area must be tested annually. In order to conduct a test, a wired connection has to be made between a computer workstation and the data link connector (DLC) in the vehicle under test. This requires a long OBDII cable from the vehicle to the workstation, which can interfere with the technician as he gets in and out of the vehicle during testing. Additionally, the cable does not allow the technician to manipulate the computer workstation from inside the vehicle and thus requires the technician to unnecessarily return to the computer workstation when he wants to manipulate the workstation.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method to send OBDII data wirelessly to the computer workstation and to wireless interact with the computer workstation.